


Plums

by seidenapfel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidenapfel/pseuds/seidenapfel
Summary: Bucky is soon to be put back into cryogenic stasis in Wakanda at the end of "Civil War".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Plums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinchaosblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/gifts).



> All the Bucky feels for you, my dear friend.
> 
> **Prompt:** Plums. As so often I promted myself with a random or probably not so random word.  
> Written: 2016-06-13

Plums – all he had wanted were a few plums and his privacy.

It never came to that. He had been used as a fuse to light a war between friends.

Though, despite all struggles and fights over the past days, one thing had changed. For the first time in decades people who still positively believed in him were beside him. Steve never had given up on him.

Once again he would be frozen, no-one knew for how long.

One last time he looked over Wakanda.

He may not have gotten plums but something better that made all this worthwhile: _hope_.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  Being the property of their respective copyright holders, the _MCU_ , its characters or any other publicly recognisable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
